warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Superior
'' '' To Darky, The pugs say ji. <3 Waterpaw I slept uneasily. Despite the excitement of tomorrow's battle, I was worried. Echo haunted my dreams, along with Deathstar. I was scared that the cats closest to me were going to be killed. Earthpaw...Summerpaw...Redpoison. Throughout the dream, I was waiting for the damn fight to start already. That was the main reason why I was relieved when the real Featherstar called off the battle. I knew he wouldn't fight unless we had to. Echo was trying to murder us. Airpaw had been clever enough to figure out where he was now. I remembered Longscar, the violent tom, big supporter of Deathstar. How could Earthpaw ever have thought that Echo could be trusted? It was shifty from the start. I was thinking about all this as I slid through the mud with Firepaw and Airpaw to DarkClan camp. Another ''hunt for the murderers. 'Urgh,' Airpaw groaned. 'I hate the walk to the clearing now!' She looked up at the stormy sky, which hadn't changed in colour since the storm started. 'And why do we have to hunt for DarkClan? Its cruelty to apprentices.' 'It's okay.' Firepaw assured her, patting her gently on the spine with his tail. Airpaw shrugged him off. 'Leave me alone!' she hissed. 'Just because I don't hate you anymore doesn't mean we're mates.' 'Hey, cool it,' I mewed sharply. 'Can any of you smell any prey?' Still scowling, Airpaw opened her mouth. 'I think there's a bird over here.' she shouted over the rain. 'I'll head this way with Firepaw.,' I answered, nodding to my friend. 'Meet back here with any prey you can catch.' I slopped into the bushes noisily. 'It's so hard to hunt,' Firepaw grumbled, voicing my thoughts. 'There's nothing. Almost half the forest is given to those mangy DarkClan cats.' I nodded violently. 'I hate this storm, with passion,' I moaned. 'It's wrecking our lives.' Firepaw stiffened. 'I think I can smell something.' ---- We managed to catch five pieces of prey between us. Pretty good, considering the conditions. When we met Airpaw again, she'd caught about ten morsels of fresh kill. 'Nice,' I remarked. 'Let's take them to DarkClan.' It took a while to lug all our prey, dragging it through sludge. But we got there in the end. As soon as I approached the camp, a big blow of feelings hit me. They were vicious. I could sense the tension and excitement in all the horrid cats' hearts at the prospect of turning StormClan to pulp. I shuddered, and walked through the tunnel. Deathstar must've been expecting an army of cats, and he snorted as us three walked in. 'Aren't you going to fight?' he asked, in a shocked tone. 'No,' I mewed simply. 'Just here for your food.' We dropped out prey to the ground. The whole of DarkClan stared at us, confused. 'Aren't you going to eat?' I pointed out. Still, they warily padded up and gulped down the fresh kill, like we'd put deathberries in it. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. 'Well, let's go then.' Firepaw mewed. 'Nothing to do here.' Deathstar, with lightning reflexes, landed right in front of our exit, blocking it. 'Hey, let us go!' Airpaw protested. 'No,' Deathstar snarled. 'I would like you to give Featherstar a message from me.' I looked at Firepaw and Airpaw. Both looked as equally confused as I felt. 'Okay..' I agreed. 'There wasn't another option,' Deathstar snapped. And then he began his speech. 'Let your leader know that DarkClan will always be superior to you StormClan brats.' I desparatly wanted to claw him then but I forced myself to dig my paws into the ground. Deathstar began to pace. I swallowed the feeling of uneasiness that rose in my throat. 'This forest is ours, by right,' the leader continued. 'It always has been, always will be.' He fixed us with his shadowy gaze. I stayed rooted to the spot. 'DarkClan is strong, brave. Look how long we survived in the wild. More moons than your elders can count!' He thrust his muzzle into my face. Could he have ever been my father? A stronger taste of dislike, the same flavour as bile, overpowered my thoughts. 'So in the end, our Clan will always be better. We are in a league above you puny little cats. I mean, look at what prey you brought us today.' He was laughing now. He held up the carcass of a shrew with his claws and dangled it in front of our faces. 'Is that what you call ''prey?' I wanted to pull his eyes out now. How was I resisting this temptation? 'And we are superior.' He faced us all, his eyes unnaturally bright for their colour. 'So let Featherstar know that I plan to attack tomorrow at sunhigh. To reclaim what has always been ours. You stole it from us.' He narrowed his eyes. 'It is my ancestors revenge.' 'Never!' Firepaw roared. He was taller than Deathstar. But I knew that the DarkClan warrior could beat my friend any day. He had the mind games. We had claws. 'Firepaw.' Airpaw whispered in his ear. Firepaw retreated, but his face still wearing an expression of distaste. He always obeyed Airpaw. 'Let's go.' I muttered in Airpaw's ear. She nodded. Suddenly, the small white apprentice swerved away from Deathstar and leapt out of the clearing. I gasped. Though my body was frozen, my mind knew what to do. I leapt over Deathstar with agility I was proud of. 'Come on!' I roared at Firepaw. But he was right beside me, matching a pawstep for a pawstep. I heard the howls of angry DarkClan cats as we made our escape. 'How long would we have been kept there for?' I panted. 'Forever.' Firepaw answered, a determined look on his face. We continued to run. I tore a claw during the rush, but adreneline was pumping through me like thunder, and I didn't notice.I tasted blood in my mouth. I had cut mu muzzle on the thorns. I could scent Longscar a few inches behind me. Longscar. I skidded to a halt. Firepaw noticed I'd stopped, and he did too. He saw Longscar and realised who it was. 'Echo.' I mewed, my tone even. 'Nice to see you've been murdering a few cats recently. Echo snorted. His voice was low and gruff, unlike the smooth tone I was used to. 'I had to live. You'd come looking for me.' Firepaw twitched his whiskers. 'We've found you now.' Panic thickened Echo's tone. 'Please,' he whimpered. 'Don't hurt me.' Firepaw lunged forward, claws outstretched, ready to kill. 'Stop!' Someone screeched. I whipped round. 'Airpaw?'